hematUm
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Dia menangis sesenggukan, memeluknya dengan penuh kelembutan yang ternyata selama ini merupakan hal yang paling pemuda itu harapkan darinya. Untuk Hari SasuNaru ke 6. Happy Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2014. All hail SasuNaru. Long live NaruSasu. M for violence. Yaoi fanfiksi.


**A/N: **Untuk Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2014 atau hari SasuNaru yang ke-6. Tahun lalu saya kuat nulis lima fanfiksi dalam waktu yang… uhm… gimana ya, saya lupa. Untuk tahun ini, cukup satu deh. Cukup satu deh. Cukup satu deh. Cukup sa /plak. Prompt yang dipakai _bodymark_. Jangan mikir yang iya-iya, lagi bulan puasa. Nanti pahalanya saya sedot /plak

**Disclaimer**: hak cipta keseluruhan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan anime/manga Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya, selaku penulis yang meminjam beberapa atau banyak karakter dari anime/manga Naruto tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pemakaian karakter-karakternya di dalam fanfiksi ini.

**p.s**: daripada nanti saya diserang dengan tuduhan memplagiat, saya ujarkan saja lah di sini bahwa sejujurnya saya terinspirasi dari MV Haru-Haru milik Big Bang. Jika perlu, kalian bisa mendengarkan lagu tersebut selagi membaca fanfiksi ini /jika ada yang baca sih.

**Warning**: violence. Bad guy. Typo yang luput dari pengamatan saya. Pengulangan kata yang disengaja. Minim metafor, hiperbol, maupun jenis-jenis majas yang lainnya.

**.::Selamat Membaca::.**

Ludahnya mendarat sekitar satu senti dari genangan air, dan lalat-lalat beterbangan. Dia menjilat tepi bibirnya, dan tersenyum senang. Ludahnya bercampur sedikit darah. Pelipisnya membiru, tapi dia tidak terlihat kesakitan. Dia terbiasa dengan rasa perih, namun itu bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menangis karena luka. Dia manusia, sama seperti kawan-kawannya dan orang-orang yang dia kenal atau orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal atau orang-orang yang tidak pernah dia temui. Ada sel saraf di setiap bagian tubuhnya. Ada sel perasaan di hati dan pikirannya.

"Heh. Mereka tidak pernah jera, nah?" Suigetsu menyenggol pundaknya, dan tertawa. Kiba merangkul pundaknya tak lama dia meninju bahu Suigetsu dan Kiba tertawa bersama kawannya itu.

Mereka bertiga sama-sama memiliki lebam di wajah. Hanya Neji seorang yang tidak terluka wajahnya, karena dia sama sekali tidak berkelahi dan hanya melihat tiga kawannya menghajar habis sekawanan berandalan yang mengganggu beberapa orang di wilayah 'kekuasaan' kelompok mereka.

"Gaara pasti menyesal tidak ikut." Kiba kembali berkata setelah puas tertawa, gandengannya di pundak kawannya tidak lepas. Lanjut pemuda itu lagi, "Padahal kelompok Sasori adalah kelompok yang paling ingin dia hajar."

"Kemana dia?" Dia akhirnya berkata-kata. Dia mengelus pelan pinggiran bibirnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membalas rangkulan Kiba. "Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi pagi."

Gang yang dilalui empat sekawan itu panjang dan berbau. Juga gelap. Tapi itu merupakan jalan favorit keempatnya saat mereka usai berkelahi dengan kelompok lain. Jalan memutar, namun tidak dalam jangkauan polisi yang berjaga di salah satu lampu merah yang akan mereka temui jika melalui jalan besar yang biasanya. Menghindari pertanyaan Itachi jika melihat beberapa di antara mereka babak belur dan justru diceramahi habis-habisan oleh polisi lain yang juga berada di gardu yang sama.

"Eh?" Mata hitamnya membulat dan melebar saat mereka berempat keluar dari gang dan tak sengaja menoleh ke kanan, dimana ada seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah menerima sesuatu dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Dia terpaku, tawa Kiba dan Suigetsu terhenti, Neji masih tidak bersuara. Mereka berempat melihat Gaara yang menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah si pirang yang terus menunduk dengan wajah muram. Saat itulah si pirang menyadari keempat orang lain selain dirinya, Gaara, dan Kankuro yang berjaga di mobil. Dia sengaja membalas tatapan mata hitam salah seorang dari mereka berempat selama lima detik, lalu dia berbalik dan pergi.

Giginya bergemertak karena amarah. Dia buru-buru menghampiri Gaara dan menarik kerah bajunya. Amarahnya semakin memuncak saat mengetahui apa yang diterima Gaara dari si pirang. Pukulan telak mengenai rahang Gaara dan dia berteriak keras, "Pengkhianat sialan!"

Sasuke.

Dia berniat untuk menghantam Gaara kembali sebelum ditahan oleh Kiba dan Neji. Kankuro yang menunggu Gaara buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan bergabung dengan lima pemuda yang berselisih tersebut.

"Kurang ajar kau!"

Sasuke masih memberikan sumpah serapah pada Gaara. Matanya membelalak dan ludahnya bercipratan setiap kali ia berteriak. Bercampur dengan darah. "Kupikir kau akan menjaga Naruto!"

"Aku sudah menjaganya."

"Menjaganya kepalamu sialan! Kau mengekangnya!"

Gaara melirik tangannya yang masih menggenggam sebuah kalung dengan sebuah cincin sebagai liontinnya. Itu adalah milik Naruto, yang dibeli pemuda pirang itu bersama Sasuke saat mereka berdua masih bersama.

"Kau tak pantas menjadi temannya!" Sasuke masih ditahan oleh dua kawannya. "Aku yang lebih mengerti tentang dia!"

"Lebih mengerti tentang Naruto?" Gaara memberikan sebuah desisan menghina. Nadanya merendahkan Sasuke. Segera dia maju dan menunjuk-nunjuk dada Sasuke dengan laku yang tak disuka pemuda itu, "Kau tidak mengerti apapun tentang Naruto. Kau hanya bisa menyakiti hatinya. Kau yang kurang ajar. Kau tidak peka."

Hanya ada subjek, predikat, dan objek di setiap frasa yang diucapkan Gaara. Namun tanpa keterangan pun, mampu membuat Sasuke semakin marah dan semakin ingin menghajar pemuda itu. Ulang Gaara lagi, "Kau tidak peka. Berapa kali kau menyakiti hatinya, sudah kau hitung? Aku yang lebih pantas berada di sisinya. Yang kau tahu hanya berkelahi, berkelahi, dan berkelahi saja. Kau tidak mengerti kekhawatiran Naruto. Kau tidak tahu perasaannya. Kau brengsek."

Dan Gaara menghantam balik Sasuke setelah dia mengatakan, "Ini untukmu karena sudah membuat Naruto muak."

Tinju Gaara adalah yang paling kuat di antara lima kawan Sasuke yang selalu menemaninya menghadapi berandalan yang sering mengganggu 'wilayahnya'. Dan Sasuke sangat mengakui itu saat pelipisnya merasakan kerasnya kepalan tangan Gaara. Dia terbanting ke belakang, punggungnya menabrak pintu toko yang terbengkalai. Perih rasanya, sangat perih dirasakan Sasuke.

"Kau pemaksa sialan!" Untuk kali ini Sasuke mendengar Gaara berteriak kepadanya. Sasuke dan Gaara sudah akan saling berbalas tinju lagi sebelum ditahan empat kawan mereka yang lain. Kemarahan keduanya sama berada di puncak, tapi kecemburuan Sasuke jauh melebihi yang dirasakan Gaara. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun dia mengenal Gaara, tapi tak pernah dia merasa sangat benci kepada Gaara sebelum hari ini.

.

"Bertengkar lagi?"

Apartemennya bersebelahan dengan apartemen dia yang seorang lagi. Tapi itu bukan berarti mereka saling mengenal sejak kecil, tidak. Naruto dan Sasuke baru mengenal selama tiga tahun, itu usia yang sama dengan usia perkenalan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan Gaara dan sama seperti usia umur gang yang dibentuk oleh Sasuke.

Kamar mereka berdua pun saling bersebelahan. Keduanya terhubung dengan sebuah balkon yang dibagi dua oleh sebuah dinding.

"Dengan Sasori." Sasuke menjawab ala kadarnya dan memandangi bintang di langit. Naruto melipat tangannya di bagian atas selasar dan melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Katanya, "Aku tahu. Kyuubi yang memberi tahu."

"Aku tidak menghajar Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi sudah keluar dari gang Sasori sejak setengah tahun lalu."

Dan Sasuke baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Setengah tahun lalu itu berarti sama dengan waktu berpisahnya Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto berkata lagi, "Tapi Kyuubi masih berhubungan dengan Deidara. Mereka berteman baik."

"Kau dan Gaara pun berteman baik."

Naruto tidak membalas kata-kata Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat jemari Sasuke yang memegangi dinding setebal sepuluh senti yang memisahkan balkon mereka berdua, dan kemudian pemuda itu melompat ke balkon sebelahnya. Dan dia berdiri di samping mantan kekasihnya tersebut. "Aku tidak mau pembicaraan kita untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam setengah tahun terakhir dihalangi oleh dinding."

Naruto tertawa, dan kepalanya semakin menunduk. Wajahnya semakin ditutupi oleh poninya yang memanjang. Dan Sasuke tidak suka pada hal itu. Didongakkan oleh pemuda hitam itu kepala Naruto, dan dia menyingkirkan poni Naruto dari wajahnya. Perbuatannya sama persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Gaara tadi siang, dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin benci karena masih menyimpan memori itu.

"Wajahmu sangat babak belur." Naruto menertawai Sasuke, "Lebih jelek daripada yang kubayangkan."

Sasuke mendengus. Lebih mendengus lagi saat melihat lebam di pelipis Naruto, "Aku baru tahu bahwa kau sekarang pun senang berkelahi."

"Aku tidak berkelahi." Naruto menggeleng dengan alis bertaut. Sasuke lebih menautkan dua alis hitamnya. Ibu jarinya mengelus warna ungu di kulit Naruto yang baru dia sadari jauh lebih pucat daripada saat mereka masih bersama. "Lalu luka ini apa?" tanyanya curiga. "Gaara memukulmu?"

Naruto buru-buru menjauh dari Sasuke dan menyentuh lebam yang dilihat oleh Sasuke namun tidak disadari olehnya. Dia tergagap, "Ti… tidak. Ga… Gaara tidak memukulku. Mungkin aku terbentur sesuatu. Atau terpeleset. Haha."

Tawa Naruto terdengar dipaksakan, dan itu juga membuat Sasuke tidak suka. Amarahnya kembali. Dia menggapai pundak Naruto dan memaksa menggulung lengan baju Naruto yang menutupi sebagian tangannya. Dia melihat sesuatu sebelumnya, namun dia tidak mau mencurigai. Tapi dia kini semakin penasaran.

"Lalu lebam apa juga ini? Kenapa tanganmu membiru?!"

Naruto tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia menarik tangannya dan semakin menjauhi Sasuke. "Bukan urusanmu, Sasuke." Dia tidak tersenyum pada mantan kekasih yang kini marah di depannya tersebut. "Kau menyakitiku."

"Aku menyakitimu?!" Sasuke tertawa dengan suara memustahilkan, "Aku hanya ingin melihat tanganmu, dan kau bilang itu aku menyakitimu?! Lalu bagaimana dengan orang brengsek yang telah memukulmu itu? Apakah dia tidak menyakitimu? Kau masokis, hah!"

"Pergi!" Naruto merasa kesal dengan Sasuke. Dia sama marahnya dengan pemuda itu. "Pergi dari sini, Sasuke! Ini semua bukan urusanmu. Pergi!"

Sasuke menarik napas saat Naruto masuk ke kamarnya kembali dan membanting pintu angin besar yang menjadi aksesnya untuk keluar masuk balkon.

.

Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak tangkas dalam berolahraga tapi sangat pandai dalam berseni. Dan favoritnya adalah saat Naruto memainkan harmonika setiap pagi di balkonnya atau di kamarnya dengan pintu angin yang dibuka lebar-lebar sehingga suaranya selalu bisa didengar kamar sebelahnya. Naruto tak pernah absen setiap pagi melakukan hal itu jika hari sedang tidak hujan atau dia sedang tidak sakit atau tidak sedang bepergian.

Tapi pagi ini Naruto tidak pergi, dan hari ini tidak hujan, namun tetap tidak ada permainan harmonika yang didengar oleh Sasuke. Dan pemuda itu menyalahkan Gaara. Sasuke percaya Gaara membuat Naruto sakit, batin dan fisiknya. Karena itu dia kembali meninju Gaara saat dia melihat pemuda itu keluar dari minimarket. Perban dan betadine yang dibeli pemuda yang sama terlukanya seperti Sasuke berhamburan, dan kotor diinjak-injak Sasuke.

"Kau beli perban untuk dirimu sendiri sementara kau terus menerus menyakiti Naruto?!"

Gaara terdiam di tempatnya terjatuh. Kiba dan Suigetsu yang menemani Sasuke berjalan-jalan mencari pemuda itu sama diamnya seperti Gaara. Mereka menilai—dari cerita Sasuke sebelumnya—bahwa Gaara sama brengseknya seperti Sasori yang seringkali bermain-main di wilayah mereka. Mereka tak berniat menghalangi perbuatan Sasuke.

Gaara meludah darah lagi, tapi Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya lagi dan meninjunya lagi.

"_Gaara? Gaara? Kau masih mendengarkan aku? Gaara?"_

Sasuke melirik _handphone_ Gaara yang terjatuh. Rupanya tadi pemuda merah tersebut sedang menelpon Naruto. Diraihnya _handphone_ sewarna mutiara biru milik Naruto dan menjawab, "Aku akan membereskannya untukmu, Naruto."

"_Jangan kau berani mac—_"

Teleponnya sengaja diputuskan, dan Sasuke menyeret Gaara ke gang terdekat yang sepi dari lalu lalang orang lain, dan kembali menghajar pemuda yang kali ini tidak melawan itu. Kemarahannya memuncak. "Kau mengakui kesalahanmu sendiri, huh?! Laki-laki brengsek!"

Gaara masih tetap terjaga kesadarannya meskipun sudah tiga menit dia dihajar terus menerus oleh pemuda hitam yang kini masih dilanda kemarahan. Dia tidak berniat mengelak apalagi melawan. Gaara tahu penyebab kemarahan manusia temperamental itu, dan dia tahu kenapa Sasuke sangat marah. Gaara tahu Sasuke tidak hanya diselimuti cemburu, yang selama setengah tahun ini selalu dia upayakan untuk dia tahan setiap kali Gaara berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun selama setengah tahun terakhir ini mengenai dia yang berpisah dari Naruto. Gaara tahu, di kepala Sasuke, dialah penyebab Sasuke dan Naruto berpisah, dan dia pun tahu Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menerima keputusan Naruto—yang menurut Sasuke—untuk memilih Gaara.

Terakhir kali Sasuke membicarakan Naruto dengannya adalah hanya dengan sebaris kalimat, "Selama kau bisa membuat Naruto bahagia, aku memaafkanmu."

Padahal, bagi Gaara tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan oleh Sasuke. Gaara tidak salah. Sasuke lah yang paling salah di antara mereka bertiga. Gaara tidak merasa wajib untuk meminta maaf kepada Sasuke dan justru Sasuke lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepada Naruto yang ternyata masih belum disadari oleh Sasuke jua bahwa dia telah menyakiti Naruto. Sasuke juga seharusnya meminta maaf kepada Gaara karena dia sudah mengambil kesempatan Gaara untuk berada di hati Naruto terlebih dahulu. Di mata Gaara, Sasuke lah yang paling salah. Dan dialah yang paling benar.

Tinju Naruto lemah, karena itulah Suigetsu dan Kiba tidak menahan Naruto untuk tidak memukul Sasuke yang masih menghantam Gaara dan belum menyadari kedatangannya. Tinju lemah itu bahkan tidak membuat Sasuke berpindah dari tempatnya, namun bisa menghentikan pukulannya pada Gaara. Sasuke menatap Naruto, dan dia merasakan sakit di pipinya. Sakit yang tiba-tiba timbul begitu saja. Sakit yang disebabkan oleh tinju Naruto yang seharusnya bisa dihindari oleh Sasuke, Suigetsu, dan Kiba.

Naruto menarik Gaara yang masih terkulai di tanah, dan buru-buru pergi meninggalkan ketiganya.

"_Handphone-_ku," rintih Gaara sambil menunjuk minimarket yang berada di arah yang berlawanan dari jalan yang dituju Naruto. Naruto membalas, "Lupakan saja. Kau harus segera diobati."

"_Handphone-_ku."

Karena terus berkeras untuk mengambil _handphone-_nya, Naruto mengalah. Gaara dia dudukkan di tanah dan pergi setelah berucap, "Biar aku ambilkan."

.

"Aku sudah muak melihat wajah brengsekmu itu, Sasuke." Itachi meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja saat Sasuke berjalan melaluinya. "Lama-lama, aku jebloskan juga kau ke penjara."

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Dia juga tidak merespon ujaran khawatir ibunya yang terkejut melihat tangan Sasuke yang berlumuran darah Gaara. Dia segera masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan mengerang saat telah rebahan di atas tempat tidur. Digigitinya kuat-kuat bantal guling, dipukulinya kasur, dihentak-hentakkannya kakinya di atas lantai. Kepalanya terus menerus menghantam kasur, dan matanya terpejam.

"Sasuke?"

Ketukan di pintu oleh ibunya. "Jika kau ingin mandi, Ibu telah menyiapkan air hangatnya."

Sasuke jijik pada dirinya sendiri hari itu. Dia benci pada keringat yang mengucuri tubuhnya hari ini. Dia juga muak dengan darah yang masih ada di tangannya. Membuka pintu, dia tidak mengacuhkan ibunya dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia juga tidak menghiraukan kakaknya yang telah siap dengan seragam polisinya, dan sebuah pistol di pinggangnya. Sejak kemarin, Sasuke telah berkeinginan untuk mencuri pistol itu, lalu membunuh Naruto, lalu membunuh dirinya sendiri kemudian. Atau, ketika tadi malam dia berada di balkon Naruto, dia ingin menghancurkan kacanya, menarik Naruto, dan bersama dengan pemuda pirang itu terjun dari lantai 15.

Meskipun tubuhnya telah diguyur air, meskipun noda di badannya telah hilang karena sabun, meskipun semua memarnya kini telah usai meradang saat dia menceburkan diri di bak mandi, dia masih mengerang. Dia masih jijik. Dia masih muak. Dia ingin melihat wajah Naruto lagi, tapi dia enggan memandangi biru penuh benci itu sekarang. Dia ingin memiliki Naruto lagi, memeluknya lagi. Tapi dia masih mengingat pukulan dan tatapan Naruto tadi. Dia kembali meradang. Tubuh dan hatinya.

"Sialan. Sialan."

Dia masih ingat luka-luka di tubuh Naruto tadi malam. Dia semakin meradang.

"Kenapa harus dia, Naruto?"

Dia lupa bahwa dia sekarang sedang berada di kamar mandi, dan tangannya menghantam permukaan bak mandi yang terbuat dari porselen tebal. Tangannya nyeri, tapi sakit yang dia rasakan berasal dari luka yang lain.

Sasuke muak lama-lama berada di kubangan penuh memori. Dia berdiri, keluar dari bak mandi, dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di dekatnya. Pukulan Naruto tidak berbekas, tapi dia mengetahui dengan pasti dimana posisi kepalan Naruto mendarat tadi. Dan dia menyentuhnya. Dan lagi-lagi dia muak dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sialan!"

PRAK

"Sasuke? Ada apa? Sasuke?"

Cermin di depannya hancur, remuk. Sama seperti hatinya saat ini. Segera Sasuke berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ibunya menutup mulut saat melihat tangan berdarah Sasuke dan perlahan-lahan kesal dengan kemuraman putra bungsunya tersebut. "Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Sasuke? Berhentilah memendam kemarahanmu sendiri. Aku sudah cukup sabar dengan kelakuan berandalanmu itu. Berhenti membuat hatiku hancur, Sasuke!"

"Hancur?!"

Sasuke yang semula berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya dan diekori oleh sang ibu kini berbalik dan menghadap ibunya dengan wajah jauh lebih muram dari sebelumnya. "Aku yang hatinya tersakiti, Ibu! Kau tidak tahu, hatiku jauh lebih hancur daripada hatimu!"

Sasuke ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada sang ibu sebelum dia ingat bahwa wanita itu adalah orang yang telah memberinya kehidupan di dunia ini. Dia masih marah, dan menghancurkan pot-pot Cina koleksi ibunya yang dipajang di bufet-bufet koridor. Sasuke juga membanting meja makan dengan penuh kemarahan dan merobeki gorden-gorden ibunya. Tak dia pedulikan tangisan dan erangan sang ibu atas perilaku Sasuke, dan dia mengurung diri di kamarnya yang menjadi pelampiasan selanjutnya.

.

"Hei, perhatikan jalanmu!"

Sasuke terhuyung-huyung. Berjalan di keramaian arus manusia yang hilir mudik dengan pikiran semrawut. Dia masih teringat lebam-lebam di wajah Naruto, dia masih ingat biru di tangan Naruto. Dia ingat pukulan Naruto di wajahnya, dia masih tahu letak pukulan Naruto di wajahnya.

Dia tak tahu lagi akan pulang kemana. Semalam, selama semalaman kakaknya menghajarnya karena telah berani menghancurkan rumah dan hati ibunya meskipun kini ibunya telah memaafkan kelakuan pemuda itu. Namun, adalah sebuah hal yang aneh baginya jika dia pulang setelah melakukan hal yang kurang ajar kepada orang tuanya. Dia tidur di makam ayahnya, dan kini berusaha menghubungi Neji untuk meminta sedikitnya bantuan atau hiburan. Namun kawan baiknya itu tak bisa dihubungi. Begitu pula Suigetsu. Namun Kiba lain. Dia yang menghubungi Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Dimana kau?"

"Aku?" Sasuke melihat sekitarnya, "Di depan mesin penjual kondom di belakang kolam renang."

"_Aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Menjemput?" Sasuke terkekeh. Dia merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Kiba menjawab, _"Kita ke rumah sakit."_

"Aku tak ingin bertanggung jawab jika Gaara ternyata di opname karena kuhajar habis-habisan kemarin."

"_Bukan Gaara. Naruto."_

Sasuke merasa sangat sulit meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Dia pun menahan napas untuk menunggu kata-kata Kiba yang mengklarifikasi bahwa dia sedang bercanda. Namun klarifikasi itu tidak ada. _"Neji memarahi aku dan Suigetsu kemarin. Gaara tidak salah apa-apa. Bukan Gaara yang membuat Naruto terluka."_

Sasuke tertawa ganjil, "Dan kau juga berpikiran bahwa aku yang menyebabkan lebam-lebam? Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya malam sabtu lalu."

"_Pembuluh darah Naruto banyak yang menipis. Dia juga kekurangan trombosit. Itu yang membuat memar-memar tubuhnya."_ Kiba berhenti sejenak. Di saat yang sama, Sasuke segera berdiri dan berlari menuju rumah sakit. Jantungnya berdegup dengan luar biasa kencang. Telinganya masih menunggu kata-kata Kiba lagi. _"Dan pembengkakan pembuluh darah di kepalanya pecah tadi malam. Dia harus operasi beberapa jam lagi."_

Kini sakit itu berganti dengan perih yang semakin menusuk, yang bahkan mampu membuat Sasuke menangis. Dia terus berlari dengan air mata yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Detik demi detik dia lalui dengan pikiran yang bermacam-macam. Semula-mula, dia menyalahkan Gaara, seperti biasanya. Namun semakin mendekati rumah sakit, dia semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

'_Sejak kapan?'_

Dia terjatuh, dan dia bangun lagi, dan meneruskan larinya lagi. Dan tak melihat Sasori yang lagi-lagi berulah di wilayahnya. Dia tak memedulikan anjing-anjing negara yang berseru marah padanya saat dia melompat ke jalan raya ketika sedetik lagi lampu merah akan berganti menjadi hijau. Dia terus berlari menuju Naruto berada.

.

Sasuke menghantam Gaara lagi. Kali ini adalah karena amarahnya pada pemuda merah itu yang tidak memberitahukan keadaan Naruto kepadanya. Gaara, yang juga sama menangisnya seperti Sasuke menyeringai menyalahkan Sasuke, "Aku sudah katakan padamu, itu semua salahmu. Kau manusia tidak peka!

"Naruto selalu mengharapkanmu berada di sisinya. Tapi kau? Kau justru berkelahi dengan para anjing-anjing jalanan! Berkejar-kejaran dengan polisi! Dikurung berhari-hari di rumah oleh kakakmu sendiri! Kau manusia paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal! Kau manusia brengsek yang… yang…." Gaara menangis. Dia terduduk dan mengepalkan tangannya ke lantai. Kepalanya menunduk sempurna dan dia menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga. Sasuke menutupi wajah tangisnya dan seperti Gaara, menahan suara tangisannya agar tidak didengar empat kawannya yang lain.

Beberapa perawat keluar, mendorong brankar dimana Naruto terbaring menutup mata. Sasuke tidak sanggup untuk menatap wajah damai itu, tapi dia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk memandangi wajah orang yang dia cintai tersebut. Dia menangis sesenggukan, memeluknya dengan penuh kelembutan yang ternyata selama dia bersama dengan Naruto, adalah hal yang paling pemuda pirang itu harapkan darinya.

Dari semua orang, Kyuubi lah yang paling marah kepada Sasuke. Dia yang kembali meninju Sasuke habis-habisan sehari setelah pemakaman Naruto. Dengan disaksikan oleh Itachi, Gaara, dan juga Neji, Sasuke tidak membalas pukulan oleh kakak Naruto tersebut.

"Kau tahu?"

BUAGH

"Naruto—"

PLAK

"—tidak pernah—"

BUAGH

"—sekalipun—"

DUAGH

"—mengeluh tentangmu, brengsek!"

DUGH

Kyuubi terengah-engah. Sasuke terus diam dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Ujar Kyuubi lagi, "Dia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi kau?"

Pukulan telak di pelipis Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Padahal dia masih mencintaimu, brengsek!"

Pukulan terakhir Kyuubi, seluruh kekuatannya dia pusatkan di kepalan tangan itu yang membuat Sasuke pingsan saat menerimanya.

.

Deidara adalah gadis yang menarik, cantik, namun sedikit berandalan. Dia turut keluar dari gang Sasori saat Kyuubi melamarnya ketika mereka berdua tahu bahwa ternyata Deidara hamil anak Kyuubi. Demi Kushina, ibu Kyuubi, Deidara kini menjadi wanita jelita yang feminim—walaupun sesekali sifat liarnya keluar.

"Hei, jangan lari-lari seperti itu! Ayo makan sini! Anak nakal!"

Suara tawa anak kecil saat dikejar oleh ibunya memenuhi ruang bermain si bocah. Kushina—sang nenek—tertawa-tawa melihat kelakuan menantu dan cucunya tersebut. Berkali-kali Deidara mencoba menangkap bocahnya yang baru berusia dua tahun tersebut, tapi selalu kalah cepat.

"Dasar anak nakal!"

Dan bocah yang mirip dengan ayahnya itu tertawa lagi melihat makian ibunya. Dia berlari ke arah pintu yang untungnya telah tertutup. Ketika tangan kecilnya berusaha membuka pintu itu dengan menepuk-nepuk daun pintunya, saat itulah sang ibu menyambar si anak dan membawanya ke samping sang nenek. Disuapi oleh Kushina bocah berambut pirang itu, dan dengan gemas, diciumi Kushina pipi tembem cucunya.

Tok tok

Kushina, Deidara, dan si bocah kecil menoleh ke pintu angin kaca yang diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Dan si bocah kecil kegirangan bukan main saat mengetahui siapa yang datang. Ibunya membukakan pintunya sambil bersungut-sungut, "Kau tidak tahu pintu depan, Sasuke? Lama-lama, kau seperti maling saja, tahu! Naruto, jangan dekat-dekat dengan paman Sasuke. Dia maling!"

Tapi apa yang dimengerti oleh si Naruto kecil? Dia terus berlari dengan berteriak gembira ke arah Sasuke yang datang dengan wajah gembira. Bajunya terlihat necis dengan dasi yang melingkari lehernya. Segera Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto dan menciumi pipinya dengan gemas. "Sasuke pulang, Naruto."

**.::END::.**


End file.
